Constance Roxanna Shallcross
Family Jacob, Artemis, Arthur, Buffy, Clark, Destiny, Macy, Heaven, Mason, Constance (herself), Riley, Lucca, Silver, West. Living Her father and Her Siblings and she live in their big House at the Trenton, New Jersey. Nationallity SHe is Dutchess, Irish, Swedish, French, Greek, English, Russian, Norweign like her Father. But she live in the North American of United State, New Jersey. Her grandmother is Dutchess, Irish, Swedish, French, and her grandfather is Greek, English, Russian, Norweign. (Her mom, Artemis the greek Goddess of Hunts is greek.) Personality History On the Janurary 20 1996, Artemis met Jacob Alexander Shallcross at the Forest because he is working for Wildlife Rescuer, that he recusing Wolf from wolf trap and they fell in love and went to Jacob's Big house and have affair and Artemis Give a birth to boy and Jacob name him Arthur Benjamn Shallcross after Artemis and Arthur have Artemis's Auburn hair and Silver eyes and stay with them. on the Febuary 14 1997 , Artemis give birth to a girl and name her Buffy Chole Shallcross and Buffy have a Black hair and brown eyes. On the March 1 1998 Artemis give birth to boy and name him, Clark Derek Shallcross and Clark have brown hair and blue eyes .On the April 15 1999, Artemis give birth to a girl and name her Destiny Maxima Shallcross, and Destiny's hair color is Auburn hair and her eyes is Silver. On the May 13 2000, Artemis give birth to twins girl and name them Macy Holly Shallcross and Heaven Melissa Shallcross and Macy's hair color is Auburn hair and her eyes is Silver and Heaven's hair is Red and her eyes is green. On the June 29 2001, Artemis give a birth to Boys and Girl, and name them Mason Charlie Shallcross and Constance Roxanna Shallcross, and Mason's hair color is Blonde and his eyes is Blue and Constance's hair is Auburn and her eyes is Silver. On the October 16 2002, Artemis give a birth to Twin boys and name them Riley Lewis Shallcross and Lucca Samuel Shallcross and Riley's hair color is Auburn and his eyes color is Silver, and Lucca's hair is Black and his eyes is brown. On the December 21 2003, Artemis give birth to twins agai girl and boy and name them Silver Willow Shallcross and West Jacob Shallcross, and Silver's hair color is Brown and hey eyes is Blue, and West's'' hair is Auburn and eyes is Silver, and Artemis say she cant stay longer and left the house. ''Mason and Constance, grew up together with their silblings, oblivious to the fact that they were actually only Full-slibings, and that Mason was actually a year older than Constance,. Constance and Mason was the more mature then their friends, and was also a brave, lik when the two entered school, they joined different social groups. Constance joined the girls and Mason the boys. They almost never saw each other during school hours, but they would always walk home together When they entered high school, Constance started having a girl club.. She spent less of her time with Mason and her dad, and her silblings, more of her time with her friends. Mason spent a considerable amount of time with her friends, but always saved time for his dad, and Silbling and Constance. One day Constance was walking home from school alone when she met her mother, Artemis. Artemis explained to her that she was a demigod and need to go to camp mythology, which was a safe place for people like her. Constance dashed home and told her father when Mason appeared. Mason had the same thing happen to him, when he have a dream last night and artemis appear in his dream, and Tell him that he was a demigod and need to go to Camp Mythology, and Jacob say it happen to Arthur and Buffy and Clark and Destiny and Macy and Heaven. also didnt happen to Riley and Lucca and Silver and West yet, because they are 12 and 11, They packed their bags and their dad took them to camp mythology. Powers: Coming Soon. Photo Artemis_by_Luddox.jpg|Constance's Mother, Artemis Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Daughter of Artemis Category:Children of Artemis Category:Twins